


A Quiet Place

by saawinchester



Series: Fated [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jace is Destiels son, M/M, Makeup, Mistrust, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sad Beau, Sad Jace, Slow Build, True Mates, Upset Jace, Wimchester Pack, highschool, mute character, speaking impairment, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: SEQUEL TO “YOU’RE NO GHOST”Imperfection came in many forms.And because of this, Beau chose to remain in his wolf form.  His parents, his pack, his future mate didn’t seem too bothered about his choice which was a big plus for him. As long as he remained in his wolf form, no one would know.But then high school happened.There was one absolute rule; everyone is to present themselves in human form when attending school.And that’s when he was forced to reveal what he has kept secret all these years.A secret that ended up tearing a hole into a very special bond with a very special someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies. I promised you a sequel so here it is!
> 
> Please do read the first part of the series if you haven’t read as I believe it is important for you to educate yourself on who Beau is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic except for the original characters I created.
> 
> Please excuse my English as it is my second language. This is not beta’ed so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

**A Quiet Place**

**Beau**

Even at 17, his love of nature and animals never ceased. He would get up at 6am every morning just so he could visit his mom’s garden outback whilst in his wolf form. And on school days like these, he never strayed far, afraid he would get too lost into his wanderlust that he would end up missing classes.

Not that he minded missing classes though, however, his parents would disapprove.

His wolf eyes watched the first golden rays of the sun grace the surface of the _morning dew_ covered leaves and flowers. The little worker bees ready to start their day collecting nectar and pollen to take back to their colony. The caterpillars awakening from their slumber to begin their feeding session.

This little scene unfolding before him always provided him serenity.

The peace and calm effect is what he needs before he has to head back in and start getting ready for another long day in a high school filled with judgmental, obnoxious, hormonal peers.

And he was just getting used to his peers talking behind his back, calling him freak and laughing at him.

He had been getting accustomed since the very moment he entered school as a 14 year old freshman.

But they were not who he cared about.

Instead he cared about only one person’s opinion of him; his now estranged future mate Jace.

And his heart only ached when he thought of this development. He really didn’t know what to do when he and Jace began to slowly drift apart the very instance the alpha discovered what he had been keeping secret all throughout their childhood.

It was like everything was hot and cold between them afterwards.

His secret was something that made him frown upon himself, made him feel incomplete and belittled him. His secret made him relish in the comfort zone his wolf form provided. In his wolf form, he felt complete. In his wolf form he could communicate telepathically to his future mate and other wolves.

And in his human form, his disparity came in the form of being a fully certified mute.

He was unfortunate enough to be born with a short tongue and barely working vocal cords. He could howl and make tiny sounds in his wolf form though and in human form he could hear but for the life of him could not speak well, only being able to make certain muffled sounds.

The only people that knew were his parents, his siblings and he. His parents would have informed the former pack alpha John and current pack alpha Dean had it not been for him begging them to keep mum and to respect his wishes. Even his siblings were sworn to secrecy.

But today, everyone in the pack knew of his inability to speak.

And the painful part was when his future mate, Jace found out in freshmen year.

_His mate didn’t look at him in disgust but instead aimed him hurt and confused filled eyes as he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me that you couldn’t speak in human form B?”_

_He wrote in his writing pad, showing it to the alpha. **I was afraid that you’d look at me differently like everyone else is now doing.**_

_His alpha’s disappointed eyes bore into his, “How could you think that after everything we have done together since birth? How could you think so low of me when I am your future mate? How can you think that when I worship the ground beneath your feet every single day? How can you think that when you know that I love you?”_

_In his desperation to fix his fault, he pleaded in writing. **Please forgive me Jace. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.**_

_The mistrust that reflected out his future mates green and blue eyes filled him with weariness and dread as the alpha said, “I need time to process B. Don’t get me wrong, I still love you. It’s just that I can’t wrap my head around the fact that you never trusted me enough to tell me what was going on. It hurts an alpha when his mate doesn’t trust him.”_

_He had never felt such sorrow before as tears prickled his eyes, writing the most painful of words and handing the book over to Jace **. I’m sorry Jace. Take as much time as you need.**_

From that moment he watched his future mate give him a shaky smile and walk away, he knew that something was officially broken between them.

And so it progressed and they started spending less time with each other, Jace had hardly stayed home during the weekends and holidays, they hardly messaged or called each other, their kisses were short and barely there, the alpha even stopped saying ‘I love you’ anymore.

Even Castiel had started to notice and always gave him a hug saying, _“he’ll come around honey. He just needs some time”._

He felt tears prickle his eyes, chest feeling hollow and heart squeezing hard. _It hurt. It hurt so badly._

He wondered if this year would be the same or even worse than the last?

He was startled out of his thoughts when his father’s deep voice called out from the patio.

“Son, time to get ready for school”.

He huffed feeling dread fill him up.

Today was the first day of his junior year and he could only hope that Jace would look at him with love in his eyes.

_Like he once used to._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with comments and kudos...Tell me what you think of the sequel? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's POV

**Jace**

Today was his first day as a high-schooler. _A freshman._

He should be excited but he wasn’t. More like nervous and afraid.

Afraid because today he has a high chance of seeing Beau again.

His future mate whom he had neglected in favor of _running and hiding_ in his grandpa Bal’s pack on the far west side of the territory.

Deep down within him, he knew that he wasn’t proud of his actions.

And now that puberty had finally struck him, he began to feel a pull towards his future mate. The yearning in his heart only grew stronger until he finally blew, crying and spilling his guts out to his papa.

His papa listened intently while holding him close as he referred to himself as a _pathetic, cowardly excuse for a mate._

_After a few moments of silence, his papa asked in a gentle non-judgmental tone, “Tell me how you felt when Beau first told you about his inability to speak in human form?”_

_“At first I was shocked and then I just felt angry!”_

_“Who was that anger directed towards love?”_

_He chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at his fiddling fingers, “At first it was directed at Beau but later-“._

_“But later what son?” His papa combed his fingers repeatedly through his hair to provide instant comfort._

_He swallowed, “But later that anger was directed towards myself and my inability to protect my mate from such a fate.” His own voice becoming tighter._

_His papa kissed his head, “Oh sweetie. You know that Beau’s unfortunate trait is not your fault neither is it your mates”._

_His heart hurt, “I know papa. It’s just that it made me feel like a failure to my own mate”._

_His papa acknowledged, “I understand you were feeling hopeless and helpless at the time so you may have shuffled yourself into a corner-“._

_“Because I was a coward!” He interrupted with venom towards himself._

_“No son”. His papa continued with a levelled voice, “Because you were grieving for what your mate has to endure without a voice of his own”._

_“Grieving?”_

_“Yes baby you were most probably caught in the cycle of grief and loss yet you may not have noticed it”. His papa smiled sadly at him, “You love your future mate and couldn’t fathom seeing him in a state anyone wouldn’t believe by word of mouth”._

_“I shut myself away from him pops. He may hate me now that he knows the coward I have been these last two years. And slowly I pushed him away”._

_“I admit you were confused and overwhelmed but I compel you to understand that you and Beau are not alone. You have the Winchester Pack by your side always, particularly your dad and me”. His papa added, “I have seen this tear at both of you for two years and I was hoping you would come out and talk to me earlier. With that to consider, it’s important to embrace your nature as an alpha and swallow your fears so you can comfort and support your omega who truly needs you now more than ever. Albeit you have to earn his trust back”._

_He asked quietly, “Do you think he will let me in? Do you think he will ever forgive me?”_

_His papa held him closer, “You will never know unless you approach him son”._

_And as of tomorrow, he was determined to do exactly that._

**

Tomorrow had come faster than expected. He was fidgety in the passenger seat of his dad’s 1967 Chevy Impala. His knee bouncing erratically while he gnawed on his fingernails.

“You know your papa will not be impressed by your nail murdering habits son?”

He glanced to his dad, seeing his dad raise him a curious brow. He shoved his finger out of his mouth, “Sorry just nervous is all”.

His dad nodded in understanding, “Is this about Beau?”

“Yeah”, he felt his ears, neck and cheek burning, glancing down at his lap in shame.

He felt his dad's knuckles grace the side of his cheek, “Hey look at me son”.

He felt tears prickle his eyes as he glanced at his dad’s identical green orbs. He murmured, “Yeah dad?”

“Do you still love Beau?”

“I love him with all my heart dad”.

“Then fight for your love”. His dad nodded, “You may have both fallen down the wayside and made decisions that hurt one another, however, it doesn’t mean that you just get to give up. Life is full of hurdles son, some much bigger than this I can promise you, so forth, and people are bound to make mistakes.  So embrace what you have done, learn from it and become each other’s stronghold. It certainly won’t be easy son but what matters is that you try”.

“And what happens if I fall dad? What happens if I can’t get up?”

“Then always remember that come rain or sunshine your papa and I will be here for you because we both love you very very much baby”.

He smiled feeling a little empowered, “Thanks dad. I love you”.

“I love you too sweetheart”. His dad nodded in the direction of the school, “Now go be the alpha I know you to truly be”.

And with those words he felt a renewed purpose.

**

What are the chances you run into your one true mate the moment you burst through the entrance to the hallway?

_Um one to a trillion or something right?_

His smile slowly fading as he took in the sunken look of his mate. His alpha within, crying for the sorrow filled state of its omega. _The lifeless blue orbs, the dark circles and bags under his eyes, the pale skin and slightly unkempt hair._

He found himself reaching out, cupping his flinching mate’s cheek, murmuring in a strangled voice enough for only them to hear, “What have I done?”

His heart broke when his teary eyed mate took a step back, letting his hand fall down back to his side. His mate smiled sadly and wearily at him before turning his back on him and heading further down the hallway.

And so the road to his redemption had begun.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please. Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for feels..

**Beau**

He was feeling heartsick; very sad at what was transpiring and disappointed at his own self for dissing his alpha the way he did.

But it wasn’t real.

He couldn’t just smile and say _‘Hey everything is going to be ok’_ or _‘let’s forget the last two years ever happened’._

No!

His feelings were raw and real. And from what he read when he took in the alpha’s features; it was just the same for Jace too.

So he did what he had to at that moment, no matter how heartbreaking it was. He walked away to allow space or room to breathe.

It was not forever, but it was enough for now.

And it shredded him.

**

He had successfully strayed from the alpha through the day and when school was over, he decided to let his wolf run free.

His wolf’s paws crunched the dead leaves below, the leaves and twigs ruffled his long black fur, his nose picking up the calming scent of nature, his ears hearing the soft rustling of water and finally coming to a halt when his eyes landed on big boulders by a little stream.

He knew this place.

 _Cassie Poo and Dean’s love nest, once upon a time._ It didn’t seem right to be calling them _uncles_ anymore as he was destined for their son Jace.

_Was he still?_

His heart squeezed at that thought, tears clouding his vision as he slowly padded his way to the boulders, hopping up onto the one closest to the flowing steam and laying down on his belly. _Just staring._

Staring at the way the rushing water brushed atop the little rocks, drowning them under its great power. He felt like that little rock at this moment. Stuck under the flowing streams as nature had intended with no other purpose in its life.

Everything in nature had a story to tell.

And that rock felt like it represented him.

And he hated it. He hated being a human. He hated what school had to force him to do. He hated the judgmental stares and the mocking whispers. He hated that he had to become the person whom he tried to hide all these years.

What if he became that rock under the water? What if this was it? What if Beau found someone much more suitable for himself?

_Such as the pack Epsilons daughter Aria Lanchester._

Jace’s best friend who he could see admired the alpha as clear as day.

 _Why not right?_ She was 14, he was 14. She had beautiful rare light grey eyes that had blue rings around the irises, he had one blue and one green iris. She had beautiful red shiny hair, he had beautiful sandy blonde hair. She had rose red plump lips, he had pink plush ones. She had a well-shaped hour glass body that made her seem older, he had grown tall with a great toned physic that made him look 17. She had freckles smattered on her face just like Jace did. Her wolf was surprisingly bigger than his omega wolf, Jace’s wolf was already bigger for his age and still growing. She could talk, Jace could talk.

And he couldn’t. _All he could do was mumble stupid sounds that sounded funny to his peers._

He felt his tears finally run down his snout, as he laid his head onto his paws. All he could feel was his heart squeezing as he realized what he was. _A joke of an omega._

A weakling. An undesirable. A shameful creature.

He let out a whimper, closing his eyes and letting the tears flow as he soaked up the world of loneliness and pain.

He realized one thing.

He would gladly hold Jace’s happiness above his, so he will step aside and allow the alpha his deserved joy.

Jace deserved a strong omega.

An omega who wasn’t him.

* * *

 

**Jace**

He wasn’t stalking.

_It wasn’t stalking right?_

It’s just smelling his mates distressed lime scent after school made him feel concerned and alert.

So he allowed Beau at least an hour’s start before he followed close behind. He was careful not to travel too close so as not to allow his mate to catch his scent.

He didn’t want to allow Beau to feel suffocated and burdened with him.

He had a familiar idea as to where the nature loving omega was headed and in the end he was right. It was his dad and papa’s special place.

However, his heart could only cringe and squeeze at the deep seated sadness that permeated the air, coming off the sweet sleeping omega.

His wolf compelling him to investigate what was wrong immediately.

And so he approached the beautiful small bodied black furred omega and when he climbed slowly atop the boulder, the tear streaks he could see that dampened the fur from eyelids to snout only served to fill him with shame and guilt.

He couldn’t help the whine his alpha wolf let out as it took in the pitiful sight of its distraught future mate.

And that was what made the omega stir, nose sniffing before eyes slowly cracked open to show glassy blues. His omega just staring at him quietly without any hint of agitation. Just purely drained and empty.

And that right there scared him to the very core.

Beau was not alright.

He needed to fix this.

He needed to fix this now.

He loved his mate and he needed to make this right again.

So he gave what his alpha wanted to provide.

A safety and comfort blanket for his mate.

So even if no words passed between them, he lowered his wolf onto his belly, laying closely side by side against the omega and lowering his head close to the omegas, chest humming out a comforting deep rumbling sound.

Everything was quiet until he heard the omega purr lightly, shuffling its head closer to his until its snout was buried into his neck before tiny snores tore out of Beau.

He knew that this was just a small gesture of comfort but to him it was a major first step.

He was going to prove his worth to Beau, fight his way back into the omegas beautiful heart; no matter how long it took.

Even for eternity.

His heart was Beau’s.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I need your comments and kudos to keep me inspired :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace POV..
> 
> Castiel POV...
> 
> Telepathically speaking will be in italics (wolf form only)

**Jace**

  
_“So is Beau a shorter version of your actual name?_ ”

  
He was trying to make conversation now that they were both awake. Beau was still snuggled close to him, however upon hearing that question, lifted his head and cocked it, _“I never told you?”_

  
He snorted, _“No. It never occurred to me to ask until today”._ He apologized, _“I hope it’s not intruding"_.

  
Beau huffed, _“No that’s fine"_. The omega glanced down at his paws before meeting his eyes after a few seconds, _“And yes Beau is short for Beauden"._

  
His smiled, _“Beauden. I think it’s perfect and definitely suits you"._

  
Beauden's voice was almost sad, _“You think so?”_

  
_“Yes I know so. And from today I'm going to call you Beauden”._

  
Beauden's  eyes lit up, _“Why?”_

  
_“Because no one else calls you Beauden and I want to show you that I love you for who you are. I’ll start with your true name"._ He then enquires, “ _I hope that’s ok with you?”_

  
He could see a hint of spark in the omegas blue orbs, _“I think that I would love that Jace"._

  
_“Great!”_ His heart fluttered at the first real smile he had seen on the omegas face.

  
It was progress.

  
He glanced up seeing that dusk was slowly approaching. He didn’t want to break their cuddle time but he was sure that their parents were bound to get worried. He said, _“Beauden I think we should get back to the encampment. It’s getting dark”._

  
Beauden sighed, ears drooping as he stood up, _“I guess you’re right. I’ll see you whenever you want"._ The omega then trudged lightly down the rock, looking alone and defeated.

  
_“Beauden wait!”_ He jumped down from the rock to land before the startled omega. He apologized immediately, _“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you"._

  
Beauden shook his head, _“I’m fine Jace. Is there something you wanted?”_

  
_“Yeah”_. His heart was palpitating hard, _“Can I walk you home?”_

  
The lime scent of Beauden's only became sweeter, the omegas eyes lighting up as if renewed hope filled him up. _“I would like that Jace"._

  
He smiled, nodding, _“Thank you"._

  
And so the great black wolf walked alongside the unusually small omega wolf.

  
And he absolutely loved it.

* * *

**Castiel**

  
“Babe what’s wrong?”

  
He looked up to see his husband had paused his cooking to ask him the question with a worried expression.

He sighed, “Our son and his mate need our constant support Dean".

  
His husband tilted his head, “We always have been there baby".

  
“Yes I know we have love but this time we need to be more proactive about it".

  
The alpha nodded slowly, “Ok babe. What brought this on?”

  
“Beau hasn’t been himself. I can feel it". He shook his head, “I know that our son will try to win back the heart of his omega but he can’t do it alone”.

  
“How do you know hon?” The alpha came to sit beside him placing a hand on his.

  
“I don’t want to make omegas sound weak but every omega wolf are more emotional and thrive on the attention their alpha provides. Being able to make their alpha happy is their main priority. It’s biologically planted within each and every omega”. Sadness filled him up, “When an omega’s mate begins to drift away or worse come to reject them, they hit an all time low. They feel like a failure". He added almost quietly, “Beau has had to endure life without his mate for two years Dean. Who knows what the poor baby had to go through. It can’t be good".

  
Dean’s lips down turned, “I want Beau and our son to be ok Cas. They are made for each other”.

  
“Then are you willing to stand by me in providing that support for both our boys?”. Beau always felt like a son to him.

  
The alpha answered instantaneously, “100%”. Dean then added, “I'll get Beau's parents, Sam and Gabe, Bobby and Ellen and my parents involved. It’s time to aid our young boys towards healing or mending their bond".

  
He was so lucky to have an understanding alpha like Dean. He smiled, determination filling him up, “Thank you Dean”.

  
“Babe?” Dean asked after some time.

  
He hummed, “Yeah?”

  
“How do you know that Beau may be going through more than what he is letting out?” His alpha asked genuinely interested.

  
He just smiled sadly, “Because once Michael was my alpha and to him I was a reject and it continued for most of my life. It tore me to pieces, made me question myself, made me feel worthless and hopeless”.

  
Dean brought his hand to his lips, kissing the back of his palm. The alpha murmured, “You are definitely not any of those things!" The alpha then added after some time sounding uncertain,  "Do you think he will pull through hon?”

  
He met his alphas worried gaze, cupping his husbands cheek, “Fear not sweetheart. I believe that Beau is a strong omega and he will pull through”. He smiled, “I had years of trauma and I pulled through because of the unity and determination of the Winchester pack and I know with that same unity and determination, our sweet Beau will pull through too".

  
“And with a strong alpha like our son, things will definitely look up", the alpha beamed.

  
“That it will. We taught our son well. He will make us proud and follow his heart", he stared out the window just in time to catch the wonderful sight of Beau and Jace's wolves walking side by side.

  
The healing has already begun.

  
He muttered with hope in his heart, “All will go well”.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to head towards the right direction! Fingers crossed and baby steps!
> 
> Comments and kudos please. I need them to inspire me to keep writing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jace do more talking...
> 
> Note: I'm progressing things slow between them so it looks more realistic :)

The first time Beau noticed that he wasn’t growing bigger like the other wolves of his pack was when he’d hit the age of 15. In human form he was a good 5’10’’ but in wolf form he was only 4.5 feet from nose to tail tip. If compared to any Winchester Pack omega he was probably 2 feet lesser and at least another 2 feet shorter.

As if his height didn’t add up to his recent discovered dysfunction of speech.

He had become the laughing stock of the wolf community, albeit not his pack and certainly not the elders from all other packs. It had mostly to do with peers in the teen bracket who recognized his disparities and called him out on it.

And with a mate who was distancing himself within two years didn’t help things as his peers started to torment him by saying things such as _‘Your mate probably views you as a weak omega’ ‘Your mate is probably freaked by your freakiness’_. The most hurtful would come from young alphas who looked at him in disgust saying things such as _‘No alpha wants a mate who is broken’ ‘No alpha wants to be stuck with a disparity like you for the rest of their lives’_ and even going to the extent of saying _‘We alphas want mates who will breed us strong pups’._

And the list could go on forever but those were the most hurtful lines he had encountered thus far.

In contrary, the feeling of hesitance will creep in if anyone ever asked him to spend time with them in human form. Particularly now, when Jace had surprised him by asking him if they could go for a picnic and swim in their human forms.

It had already been a week since the start of high school and he has never seen his future mate so persistent every school day that already passed. His mate had gone from picking him up from his doorstep every school morning, to walking side by side in wolf form to and fro school, to escorting him through the school hallways to class in human form whilst glaring or growling at every alpha, beta and omega that dared say anything, snicker, remark or pass comments at him and to the extent of bringing him his favorite lunch and afterschool snack.

It was sweet and Beau was starting to feel a part of the old Jace he had fallen in love with, slowly making a reappearance.

However, didn’t mean he was confident.

Beau studied the gentle green and blue orbs of his future mate. All these years growing up beside the great black and white wolf, had provided him the ability to read his future mate well. Such as now, he could see the genuine look in his mates eyes as the wolf shyly asked, _“Can we spend the day having a picnic under the alpha tree and maybe swim a little in our human forms?”_

His inner omega was urging him to say _‘yes’_. He knew that the challenge was the here and now _. Was he willing to open himself up fully to the alpha? Was he willing to take the risk and put himself into a vulnerable state? Was he willing to let go of at least some of his past hurts to move forward?_ And the biggest question was _‘Was he willing to let Jace in?’_

Deep down he knew they were both young and made mistakes. And maybe all they needed was to _‘start over’_ proper.

_But what if he breaks your heart once again?_

He wished that that feeling of uncertainty could disappear but guess it was justifiable in its own way.

He closes his eyes briefly before he fixes it onto the alphas curious ones, _“That would be ok, I guess”._

_“I guess?”_

He shrugs, _“Yeah”._ He adds on to clear the alphas confusion, _“I am hesitant considering I have had unpleasant past experiences but I am also determined to see where this would lead me”_. He tilts his head, _“Is it wrong of me?”_

Jace eyes and head lower to the ground, his scent giving off guilt and shame. The young alphas shakes his head, _“No it’s not wrong of you to feel that way Beauden. You have every right to feel uncertain for I haven’t been such a good mate in the past”._

Beau actually feels a little bad for being straight forward, however, he couldn’t help but develop a sharp tongue and wit towards anyone and everyone. _Well everyone who deserved it._ He sighs, _“Look Jace, I don’t want to sound crass, but we both know that things happened in the past. Things between us that ended up hurting both of us. I don’t want to put you in a guilty situation but it’s unavoidable”_. He swallows, _“I think we should start over though. We need to in order to move on and I don’t want to dwell in the past if I can help it. I think you should start to slowly forgive yourself and move forward with me. If not then you need to tell me now if you can’t do this? I’ve given too much of my heart and time to misery and I’m not about to start now”._

Jace nods, dull and glassy eyes meeting his _, “Ok Beauden. But not before saying ‘I’m truly sorry’ from the bottom of my heart”._

Beau smiled sadly, feeling the heartache of his mate, _“I know that you are sorry Jace. And for your own piece of mind I would like to tell you that I have forgiven you. I have already for a long time now”._

_“What did I do to deserve a mate like you?”_

Beau wished he could answer that. All he could do was place a small paw on his mate’s large paw, _“Do you know that I think that question vice versa too, in a good way. And I know there are bound to be many obstacles along the way in any relationship. As long as we stay true to one another henceforth, we will be able to defeat any ill intention bounded towards us”._

Jace looks at him in awe and admiration.

If he was human right now, he was sure that the alpha would see his blush at being looked at in that way. _A feeling he craved_. He was starting to feel self-conscious, letting out a light laugh, _“What?”_

  _“Nothing it’s just….you remind me of the sheer will of my papa. My dad always told me stories that reflected how admirable and tough my papa was as he went through the difficult, unfair and unjust times in his life”._

Beau couldn’t dispute about Castiel for he had seen some of those tough times and still remembered quite well. He always looked up to Castiel as a mentor and at times regretted that he never telling the blue eyed omega what he was going through internally. He had a feeling that Castiel knew just by the way the omega would glance at him while asking, _“Is there something you would like to share or talk about Beau?”_

His answer was always no and he was thankful that Castiel never pushed even though he could tell the omega wanted to.

The omega knew him too well.

But to be compared to Castiel’s strength or willpower may be a tad overboard. He found himself saying _, “I don’t think I am as strong as your papa Jace. What Castiel had been through is a 100 times more worse than any difficulties I have encountered”._

Jace shook his head muttering, _“No. I feel that you have been through a lot too Beauden. And just seeing you here…..surviving, taking it one day at a time with that beautiful smile on your face is enough for me to evaluate whatever you have been through as equivalent to my papa. For me it’s the same story but different versions”._ The alpha smiled, _“You are an amazing omega in the eyes of your true alpha. And I am grateful to have an omega like you for a mate”._

Beau preened, eyes clouding up, _“Really?”_

Jace licked a strip up the omega’s snout, _“Really my sweet”._

Beau’s heart fluttered as he rested his head along the alphas, just content sitting outside his backyard surrounded by the birds, bees and flowers.

Today he felt a hundred times more special and if this was the direction things we headed then he actually looked forward to their picnic today.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos help inspire me to keep writing so please do :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. I was real busy. Anyway hope you enjoy.
> 
> The bold italics is Beau writing on the note pad.

It ended up being a family affair. To say Beau and Jace were surprised was a complete understatement. However, they were relatively happy too.

Now everyone nestles snuggly on a large picnic cloth, under the great _Alpha Tree_ by the lake.

The entire Winchester, Singer and Lanyon posse- _minus the kids_ , were all here and included; Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabe, Bobby, Ellen, Lilian & Matthew (Beau’s parents). They were all boisterous and bubbling with conversation while over a glass of fruity wine, sandwiches and pie.

On the other hand, Beau did feel a little self-conscious- _he was after all in human form._

But then a warm hand found its way into Beau’s. A warm weight pressing into his side as a warm breath ghosted his ear, whispering, “Do you want to go for a walk Beau?”

A shiver ran up his spine, tingling sensations jolting from the shell of his ear down his neck. His gaze shot to the teen he knew the voice belonged to, meeting beautiful green and blue orbs he loved so dearly. All he did was swallow and nod.

Jace turned to his parents, who were still in a jovial conversation with uncles Gabe and Sam, “Hey dad, papa?”

Dean and Castiel smiled at him, replying in unison, “Yeah baby?”

Jace slipped his palm into Beau’s threading their fingers together, saying, “Beau and I are going to go for a walk”.

Beau’s eyes instantly met Castiel’s understanding ones, “Of course”. He made sure his words were directed at Beau, eyes soft as his honeyed tone, “Please do come back for a sandwich or two. I made your favorite extra ham and cheese”.

Beau’s heart filled with more love- if it were even possible, for the blue eyed beauty who was his best friend first before becoming a papa figure. He smiled and nodded trying to convey his message through his eyes.

Jace pulled him up and led him hand in hand away from the excited family members who were back to chatting away.

The warmth of the alpha’s warm palm in his felt _oh so good_.  The fluttery feelings in his belly made him want to giggle like a girl.

Jace laughed.

Beau raised an amused brow at a now laughing Jace and without thinking let out a strangled, “Whaa?” His eyes immediately bugged out, flushing real red, heartbeat erratic as his eyes then immediately shot to the floor.

_Christ he sounded so ugly. Jace was definitely going to leave him now._

Jace’s smile instantly collapsed at his omega’s downturned and shameful expression. On impulse, he laid a palm under Beau’s chin, lifting it up. Those beautiful hesitant blue eyes broke his heart even further. He smiled encouragingly, “Please don’t hide who you are from me Beau. You sound beautiful to me”.

Beau gnawed at his bottom lip, heart settling a little as his mates genuine look calmed him some. He knew this would take some getting used to. And apart from his speech impairment, his alpha’s touches was another thing to slowly get used to, particularly the intimate feeling ones. Like the one under his chin made him feel all tingly and warm. _Centre yourself Beau, for heaven’s sake._

Beau’s heart sank just a little when Jace removed his hand. Nevertheless, he reached for his back pocket of his shorts, pulling out a little notepad and pen he had slipped there- in case he needs it. Beau ignored Jace’s amused look for writing on the pad before turning the little book to his alpha.

**_Thank You Jace. I feel it’s going to take some time for me to feel comfortable. I hope that’s ok?_ **

Jace smiled, “You don’t need to explain yourself to me Beau. I understand”.

Beau smiled before he remembered something once again scribbling on the notepad.

_**What were you laughing about earlier?** _

Instead of laughing, Jace only aimed Beau a fond look that had the omega blushing lightly. It was filled with so much love that Beau felt it pierce into his very soul. Jace responded, “ I was just finding your giggle quite cute”.

Beau’s eyes bulged.

**_I thought that was in my head!_ **

Jace shook his head, chuckling, “Nope. I wish I can make you giggle like that all the time”.

Beau pouted, scribbling before shoving the notepad into Jace’s hand and crossing his arms along his chest.

Jace threw his head back laughing when he saw what was written.

**_I don’t giggle!!!!!!!!_ **

Jace thumbed at the frown lines on Beau’s forehead, saying, “So do you want to take a swim Mr. I don’t giggle?”

Beau took one step closer towards the alpha, who just looked confused at first before the alpha was squealing as he was being shoved into the water. A hilarious Beau wrote on his notepad, holding it up for the alpha to see.

The laughing alpha squinted his eyes at the writing, shrugging, “Sorry Beau but you’ll have to move a bit closer. The writings too small”.

Jace held in his cunning smile, seeing Beau move closer to the edge. He read the words, **_Maybe Mr. I squeal like a girly girl_**

Then it was Beau’s turn to screech before his was being pulled into the lake. It wasn’t too deep near the edge being only waist high so they were able to start dishing water out at each other while laughing away.

Beau found the opportunity to jump onto Jace’s back. The alpha swinging him 360 degrees making the Beau throw his head back laughing before he was being dunked back into the water.

Beau splashed a little water onto Jace’s face as they looked at each other. The alpha returned the tiny splash, asking, “You ok?”

Beau nodded, forcing out a strangled, “Ya”- that didn’t have him feeling bad as he saw the alphas eyes light up.

Jace could only utter fondly, heart filling up with more love, “That’s my boy”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies once again for the late chapter.
> 
> Anyway, this is a Cas and Beau interactive chapter in wolf form.
> 
> Please note: They are telepathically communicating hence is written in italics.

**Castiel**

  
The tiny black omega wolf sat atop the boulder stone staring off into the starry night sky. The moon sending down its yellow like rays that made everything look magical in its midst. The most captivating would be the way the moons light graced the fur of the tiny omega who seemed content and lost in a world of thought.

  
He loved that his kids, particularly Jace, visited or loved to spend time in he and Dean’s spot. The spot where his own mother used to bring him too as an escape from their cruel lives and also the place where he put his trust in Dean all those years back.

  
Now, Jace’s mate adored the peaceful surrounding. And deep within, he sort of knew how the omega felt.

  
He trotted as quietly as he could, basking in the light of the moon that reflected off his white fur. He hopped catlike onto the boulder, _“Beau"._

  
Beau glanced at him with startled eyes, “ _Cassie poo! What you doing here?”_

  
His heart melted at the nickname that he hasn’t heard Beau call him for quite some time now. He sat his wolf beside Beau's (who was looking at him confused). He took a deep breath of the clean night air, humming in content as it filled his lungs. He uttered, _“Beautiful night, isn’t it?”_

  
From the corner of his wolf eyes, he watched as Beau turned back to look ahead while eyes roamed the surroundings, replying, _“Yes it indeed is"_. The tiny omega then asked, _“You couldn’t sleep too?”_

  
He smiled lightly, “ _Not really sweetheart. I just didn’t want to waste this perfect night”_. His eyes roamed the leaf being carried by the currents of the stream, “ _Nature is truly remarkable_ ".

  
It was quiet as they both took in the sound of little critters singing their night song. After a full two minutes, Beau asked shyly, _“Do you think Jace and I will ever be as happy as you and Dean?”_

  
His heart broke at the uncertainty in Beau's voice. A thought or memory presented itself that he believed could help the doubtful omega. He started, “ _You know Beau. I want to share something I haven’t shared with anyone before, well except for Dean of course"._

  
Beau was all ears, looking at Castiel with wonder and curiosity. The omega turned at an angle so he could catch the side of his face. The omega replied, _“What is it?”_

  
_“After having our pups, I slipped into slight depression. I started pushing my pups away a month after birth”._ His heart wrenched at the memory of his beautiful boys crying and whining for him, he felt his eyes water, _“It was a real dark time for me”_.

  
He took a deep breath, _“Anyway, only Dean noticed but he never gave up on me. However, even an alpha has his limits"._

  
_“What happened?_ ” Beau rested his head on his paws.

  
_“It was the first time Dean snapped and demanded to know what was going on with me. Why was I pushing our pups away when they needed me the most”_. A tear rolled down his snout, _“I was also infuriated by my own actions, so I yelled right back and said that they looked too perfect to be my children. That they couldn’t have come from someone so hideous as me"._

  
Beau whined and moved closer leaning his head on Castiel’s neck.

  
He felt comforted and warm, leaning into Beau, reading the unspoken **_‘I’m here’ ‘Carry on'._** He took a deep breath, _“anyway I don’t know what happened but Dean took all four pups away. I had never been so scared in my life. I thought I had lost everything"._ He closed his eyes briefly, opening them, _“But the next day, Dean came back…..alone"._

  
Beau couldn’t help but ask, _“Why did he come back without the pups? Where did he take them?”_

  
Castiel smiled sadly, _“My alpha took our pups to his mother and explained to Mary that I needed some time to rest”_. He shrugged, _“I guess Mary could read between the lines and till this day she has never asked me nor looked at me different"._

  
_“What did Dean say or do when he returned?”_

  
_“He treated me the way any caring alpha would treat his true mate”._ He glanced briefly at Beau, _“He apologized and was there for me every step of the way in my recovery”_. He thought of his amazing alpha, _“Everyday he would bring a pup over to me, sometimes he brought all and would play with them or nurture them at a distance. He never pushed, he never shoved and slowly I began to feel like I needed my babies around me. So after two months, I found myself slowly approaching my babies and eventually within a week, I began to feel comfortable and like a papa again. Nothing could ever separate me from my children ever again"._

  
_“You began to accept who you truly are and that yes, you were capable of creating such beautiful babies",_ Beau added quite bluntly and in his eyes, accurately.

  
_“Yes. And till this day I am grateful to have taken the chance to just be the person I truly am. To not fight what I have been bestowed and instead embrace it wholeheartedly because truth is no matter what, nothing can erase our past and no amount of self degradation or isolation will take away what we have been gifted with" ._

  
He could see the wheels turning in Beau’s head, the omega then asking, _“Do you think….my condition….is a gift?”_

  
_“You want an honest answer?”_

  
Beau swallowed, nodding, _“Yeah"._

  
_“Beau. I don’t see your speech impairment or size of your omega wolf as a so called condition. And I know, if you push down all that negativity then I guarantee you that you will see yourself as being gifted. I know you are destined for great things Beau and I know that you already are an amazing omega”._ He smiled, _“And all those rotten eggs who have nothing better to do with their lives can go and throw themselves off a cliff because all they’ll ever achieve in life is nothing good. And you should never hide who you are”._ Castiel continued, eyes staring at the night sky and the sight of the full moon so captivating, _“If there is one thing I learnt….being true to yourself is the only way you get by in life. You just have to let the chips fall as they may"._

  
Beau timidly asked, “ _Do you think Jace will like me in human form?”_

  
Castiel wanted to hug the boy but settled for nuzzling the little ones neck, _“Forget about Jace sweetie. The question is what do you want?”_

  
_“I want Jace to be happy",_ Beau answered like any other omega would putting their alpha above themselves.

  
Castiel smiled, _“Then be happy and if Jace loves you the way I know he does, he will be happy too. No one should ever force your hand, not even your true mate"._

  
_“Do you think we will ever be what we once were before….our 2 year split?”_

  
Castiel placed a large paw onto Beau's little one, _“What does your heart tell you?”_

  
He watched as the wolf’s face morphed to one of a bright eyed puppy and a twinkle in the blue orbs. Beau's eyes bore into his with honesty and sincerity, _“My heart tells me we are on our way to happiness and that we have already started”._

Castiel knew whatever Beau meant was due to the way Jace and the omega were now spending time together. 

  
_“If I know my son, he will definitely be on board 100%. I mean the kid hasn’t stopped talking about you the moment he returned from my dads pack"_. He winked at a shy Beau, _“If you ask me, I would say he is smitten”._

  
Beau chuckled before everything quietened down. Beau murmured, _“I think I can relate how your story may be linked to mine in some way"._

  
Castiel smiled, “ _Aha how?_ ”

  
_“Even through these trying times, we will help each other heal. Jace and I can fix this because it’s not broken"._

  
Castiel could never be more prouder. His heart warmed to see Beau look at things in a new light. He rested his head alongside Beau's, _“You are right there, little one”._

  
And so they sat there and relished in the therapeutic calmness of nature. Somehow it felt like all was going to be ok.

  
And that’s all that mattered.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me how you feel about this chapter :D  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for baring with the long wait....
> 
> Get ready because Jace is about to defend his precious mate ❤❤👏👏

**Jace**

  
He was at Beauden's front door by 7.30am. He raised a fist to knock when the door swung open to reveal his smiling future mate. He drawled, “Good morning gorgeous".

  
Beauden's cheeks tinged pink, **Good morning my alpha.** The omega scribbled on a notepad before showing him.

  
Man did those words rattle him- in a very pleasant way. It seemed like his body was trying to defy its master by heating up and being all tingly in certain private places. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um ready for school babe?”

  
Beauden nodded, grabbing at his back pack and shutting the door behind him.

  
He slipped his hand into Beauden's laying a soft peck on the omegas cheek, “Let’s go”.

  
God he would live the rest of his life trying to make Beauden smile like he was now.

  
**

  
**School Hallway….**

  
Her name was Aria Lanchester. She was a Winchester pack member and his best friend (well not anymore). But there was something different about her now- she had changed physically (more curvy and busty) plus had on way too much makeup than necessary. She was also hanging with the cheerleaders and now a fashion icon amongst the teen girls. 

Not to mention, a classic mean girl.

  
He felt uncomfortable by the way she studied him with a unmistakable predatory look. He glanced over at his boyfriend who seemed to be looking elsewhere with a saddened look while Beauden’s hand felt like it was loosening its hold on his.

  
Oh hell no this was not happening!

  
He tightened his hold on Beauden’s hand, making the omega’s blues meet his. He made sure to echo his love through his words as he said, “I love you Beauden”.

  
A smile started to appear on Beauden's face, eyes looking brighter. He could read the ** _'I love you too'_** in the omega's gaze.

  
He couldn’t help the longing smile he shot Beauden.

  
Their little perfect bubble of magical moments was shattered when someone cleared their throat, making both he and Beauden turn to meet the grey eyes of one Aria Lanchester. She and her cheerleading posse in their cheerleader outfits had joined her- standing right before them.  He felt irritated just by her presence and fake, flirty smile aimed at him.

  
“Hey handsome. So happy to see you came back". She aimed a sour look at Beauden, “I was beginning to think that SOMEONE scared you off!”

There were sniggers from peers who started to crowd around them.

He saw the moment Beauden folded back into his self degrading ways. His alpha seethed at the upset and distressed look of his omega. He moved to situate himself between Aria and Beauden, still holding his omegas hand in his. He grit out, “I was going to come back to be with MY MATE Aria! Now I'd appreciate it if you and your..”. He shot a unamused look at her friends, “If you and your friends leave Beauden and I alone".

  
Aria just smiled like the evil person he was finally seeing her as, running an intruding manicured finger down his chest, “Now, now baby. We both know that a big strong alpha like yourself should be with an omega who matches you perfectly". She scoffed, “And not with some dumb bimbo who can’t say shit let alone whose wolf is the size of a tiny fox!” She met his eyes, “The Winchester blood needs strong lineage".

  
Clearly she wasn’t getting the message. He slapped her hand away from his chest, earning an ugly scowl on her face. He tilted his head to the side, “What is wrong with you? Do you not speak proper English? Or do you have a hard time just processing simple words?” He heard a few giggles from a few spectators.

  
The epic scowl on his former best friends face was worth it. She bit out, “I AM YOUR TRUE FRIEND JACE! WE BELONG TOGETHER! THAT BROKEN OMEGA DOES NOT DESERVE A PERFECT MATE LIKE YOU! I DO!”

  
He thumbed at the back of his mates knuckles- **I got you baby.** He squinted, “What happened to you Aria? You used to be a good person and now you’re hanging out with people who I am pretty sure won’t give a crap about you when the going gets tough. To them you’re expandable" He didn’t care that she looked like she had just stepped on shit.

  
She just scoffed, “Oh please Jace! Times change and you gotta stick with those that will take you to great heights! You can’t with that mute and dumb piece of shit omega!”

  
He could feel his suppressed anger beginning to climb. His jaw tightened and his free hand clenched into a fist. He swore he wanted to slap that smile off her face but before he could make a move, a press of a gentle palm around his wrist and the warmth of his omega plastering himself onto his back instantly calmed him.

  
He remembered something his dad told him the moment he hit puberty last year. _Son never fight cruelty with anger. Be firm when you put someone in their place- if you can then without violence. Be a Winchester Alpha. Speak your mind. Speak your authority. And most importantly- defend your heart._

  
His heart was Beauden.

  
He unclenched his fist. His eyes bore into everyone surrounding them. He resisted the urge to smile coldly at the way some eyes diverted to the ground- unable to hold his. He could feel the alpha in him wanting to tear out, ready to defend its mate. His voice icy cold as he firmly stated, “Now listen here! All of you! From this moment onwards, no one, NO ONE, insults my mate! If I hear one more derogatory remark from any of you haters and if anyone dares mess with my mate Beauden…..well..” He chuckled darkly, satisfied at the terrified heartbeats he could hear, he continued, “Well all I can say is be careful, you don’t want to mess with the son of a pack alpha". He could see the cocky alphas cowering. He turned to finally meet Aria's jittery gaze, “And no one owns my heart but Beauden so why don’t you go look for someone who would give you the time of day or maybe settle for less".

  
Aria swallowed, shakily saying, “Jace I..”.

  
He shakes his head, “Be quiet. I don’t want to hear it Aria”. He moves to stand beside his mate who is looking at him in wonder. He shoots his mate a small smile before addressing everyone once more, “Beauden is someday going to be one of the Winchester Packs lead omegas'...so from this day onwards you all speak to him with respect!”

  
He watched as some of his peers heads shot to the ground in shame, some swallowing in fear and some murmuring ‘ _Yes alpha_ '.

  
He laid a kiss on the corner of his still shy, smiling mates mouth, murmuring, “Shall I escort you to class baby?”

  
Beauden just releases a bold, “Yea". Before returning a soft peck on his cheek.

  
Oh how the spot tingled and made him feel giddy with happiness.

  
He smiles brightly, cradling his omega close to his side as they walk past all their speechless peers.

  
It was about time he protected his heart- Beauden.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and kudos are very much appreciated ❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies my lovelies for the long wait....
> 
> I hope this long chapter makes up for keeping you waiting :)

**Dean**

  
“Cas baby, what are you doing?”

  
His eyes couldn’t help but scan the entire house. He was in shock and awe of all the colourful decorations that were hung up. Was there someone's birthday he had forgotten?

  
He couldn’t help but take in his very attractive husband who was giving out orders-dressed in a _‘kiss the cook'_ apron while waving a spatula around.

Before he could stop himself, he made his way up to his husband, turned the man around and planting a deep kiss on those beautiful lips. Both sighed and hummed into the kiss which lasted a good fifteen seconds before pulling away.

  
He held his blushing lover close. Oh how he loved the beauty of the gorgeous man before him. He laid a gentle kiss on Castiel’s nose before asking, “Baby what’s the occasion?”

  
Castiel beamed, “It’s Beau's birthday today hon and our son has asked me if we could have a celebration which involved all our families!” Castiel swooned, “Our baby wants to impress his mate".

  
His heart melted for his son, however, he couldn’t help himself asking, “But wouldn’t teens prefer to not include family in anything they do? I mean they mostly prefer it that way, right? Booze and parties involving other teens".

  
Castiel chuckled softly, “Well honey. Our son knows that Beau will be uncomfortable in such situations and prefers his boyfriend spend time with people he loves during his special day". He raised a finger, “Plus! Little Beau is turning 18 which means-".

  
“He is finally a fully blossomed omega”, Dean nodded in understanding.

  
“Yup! And thus important for all alphas to acknowledge their mates during THIS particular birthday". Castiel sighs, “I don’t know how to explain it but it’s important for all omega's".

  
Dean smirked, “Beau will definitely be swept off his feet".

  
“Yup! Plus our son wants to make it official and pledge his alpha to its omega before everyone". Castiel clapped, “Its so sweet".

  
Wow. For any alpha to pledge themselves to an omega in front of family members is quite a big step in the relationship. Even though they are destined to be together through the call of alpha to omega, actually acknowledging it in front of family goes to show that the alpha is serious and that no one will break their bond. Never again.

  
He couldn’t be more proud of his son.

  
He laid a kiss on his very excited husbands cheek, “So baby, got any pie baking in the oven?”

  
Castiel raised an amused brow, rubbing his hands up his husbands biceps, “Yes, my sweet husband. You and your sons' have the same cravings for apple pie and can’t survive a function without it".

  
Dean shrugged, pearly white smile making an appearance, “Have I told you how much I love you?”

  
Castiel chuckled, tapping his pectoral, “Everyday, love...Everyday". His sweet omega laid a peck on his lips before pulling out of his hold. The omega then proceeded towards the kitchen but before that slapped his ass, throwing in a wink, “Now go get cleaned up alpha. Party is starting soon".

  
He could only shake his head and do as his omega demanded.

* * *

**Beau**

  
“Keep your eyes closed babe". He heard Jace say from behind him.

  
He couldn’t even open his eyes because Jace had both palms over them. He was a little excited and curious as he allowed his boyfriend to guide him. He could sense that they were in Jace's house but then everything seemed so quiet.

  
He forced out, “ace?” Well that’s close enough for _Jace_ and it actually felt hella good to speak and feel comfortable to do so.

  
“Hold on baby. Almost there", Jace whispered into his ear, sending pleasant shivers through him.

  
His boyfriend had surprised him many times today. He felt like an omega prince as Jace went the extra mile to make him happy on his 18th birthday. From flowers in the morning, to cuddles as they walked to school, to bringing him his favourite lunch and even down to balloons and heart shaped confetti’s with the words _‘I Love You'_ falling out his locker.

  
Now this. _What was this?_

  
The moment Jace removed his hands, the word ‘ ** _Surprise!’_** fell out of what he could see was the entire Winchester, Singer and Lanyon family. Instant tears filled his eyes as he blushed and smiled till his cheeks hurt. His boyfriend came to stand beside him, arm now around his shoulder as he laid a tender kiss on his temple, “Happy 18th Birthday, Baby".

  
Without much thought, he smiled up at Jace and laid a kiss on his boyfriends lips. _Fireworks! He could hear the fireworks!_ It was their first kiss and felt that this was the right time to give it to Jace. Over the weeks, Jace had proved himself by defending him, by making him laugh, by not judging him or laughing at him when he spoke funny. In fact, Jace always made it known how amazing he was and how he (Jace) was the luckiest guy on this planet.

  
As of last week, their relationship progressed into ‘ _boyfriend_ ' but of course at his pace.

  
The whistles that followed after their kiss made both of them flush hard. Jace was almost red and smiling like he had won the lottery with his eyes bright and wide. He then faced everyone who were beaming fondly at them and took a deep breath before uttering a muffled, “ank you".

  
This time, he didn’t look away. This time he didn’t feel scared to utter words from his mouth. This time he saw how much love radiated off each and everyone in the living room. He knew that everything was going to be ok and that he was finally accepting who he was.

  
Castiel and Dean were the first to break him out of his thoughts with a huge hug and whispers of _happy 18th._ Then the rest of the family had their turn. His father and mother had tears in their eyes smothering him with kisses and hugs. And before he knew it he was back in the warm embrace of his boyfriend and being led to the awaiting feast his family so lovingly prepared.

  
He had thought the night was through after they had had food and told a few jokes over hot chocolate. But his sweet boyfriend had another announcement or surprise.

  
Jace stood before the entire family who were seated with their mates and children. His boyfriend held a hand out, “Beauden, can you come up here please?”

  
He swallowed and felt his heart jump. He slowly made his way over to his awaiting mate, grabbing a hold of his outstretched hand. He couldn’t help how flustered he felt as his mate fixed him with such deep adoring blue and green eyes. His mate then cleared his throat, “Um Beauden. There's one more final gift....or promise I’d like to make to you before our entire Winchester, Singer and Lanyon family”. His mate smiled, “A promise of an alpha to his future mate".

  
He honestly felt like it was just he and Jace now- like everyone had faded into the background. He could only look dreamily into his boyfriends longing eyes. He muttered, “Wha?”

  
Jace smiled and took out two rings- one green and one blue from the back pocket of his Jeans. The alpha smiles shyly at him, “I had these rings crafted by my good friend from two beautiful stones I found at my papa and dad's little getaway. It’s ....promise rings".

  
He could already feel the tears cloud his vision. Jace knew how much time he spent at the spot Cassie poo had finally put his trust in Dean all those years back. It was a place that always gave him comfort and hope. It was he and Jace's sacred place now.

  
Jace spoke, “These rings symbolize a promise, I, as your alpha will honour for the rest of my life”. His alpha held out a hand and the green smooth stone ring, “May I?”

  
He nodded immediately. His heart skipping frantic beats as his alpha slipped the polished green stone into his ring finger with the words, “I promise Beauden that I will forever keep you happy as your alpha. You will always be the only omega that holds my heart".

  
He felt a tear drop down his cheek- even deeper love consumed him for the alpha. He held out a hand, voicing out, “ing". _Ring_

  
Jace smiled and handed him the blue stone ring. He held Jace’s ring finger and slowly slipped the polished blue stone on. He brought the finger to his lips, laying a kiss on the ring before his eyes bore into Jace's, mumbling the word, “Promise".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos. Tell me what you think? 😀


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok my lovelies. Its been a great run and I feel that its time to end the fic. So here is the epilogue.

**Epilogue**

**Beau**

Here they were, standing in the territory of the Great White Wolves. His eyes roamed the magnificent green of nature; from the tall trees to the green ferns to the moss that grew on rocks by a stream or moist area.

The air smelt so clean, the birds chirped, the frogs croaked before splashing into little puddles or stagnant streams, the little critters sung their songs, the leaves rustled in the breeze and as they walked by, the flowers seemed to smile and blossom fully.

He huddled his tiny wolf form to his massive mate’s one as they padded through the forest. It felt like cuddling and it made him feel safe and loved. He wasn’t one to reminisce on the size of his omega wolf anymore but nevertheless, entering a territory that harbors large wolves can make him feel a little intimidated.  

 _“You ok, baby?”_ Jace’s voice ran through his head.

He buried his head deeper under his mate’s scruffy neck, sounding a little hesitant as he replied, _“Yeah?”_

That answer seemed to stop Jace in his tracks. His mate nuzzled into his neck, _“What’s wrong? Do you want to turn around and head back home, love?”_

He fell even harder for his mate at the concern he could hear in the alpha’s voice. He knew Jace would guide them back to Winchester Pack lands if he asked, however, that was far from what he wanted.

Jace’s pledge of loyalty and love in his 18th birthday celebrations yesterday was beyond something he could ever fathom happening to him. But what it filled him up with was trust in his alpha and henceforth, when Jace suggested he wanted his grandfather and the white wolf pack to meet his mate; he found himself agreeing.

He knew meeting the Milton Pack Alpha, Balthazar, was something that needed to be done as Jace was very close to his grandfather. He snuffled, _“No hon. I’m ok meeting your grandfather and his pack”._ He added quite timidly, _“It’s just….I’m worried that he might not…..find my wolf appealing for his beloved grandson”._

_“Hey babe, my grandfather will love you, I promise”._

_“How do you know?”_

A voice that was not Jace’s but was smooth as butter combined with a British accent interrupted just ahead of them, _“Because he couldn’t stop talking about a precious omega named Beau that he was going to make things right with and hopefully marry someday”._ He and Jace met the blue eyes that belonged to the great white wolf that stood before them. The wolf looked like he was smiling fondly while adding, _“And whoever my grandson loves, I and my pack will love too”._

Jace sounded excited when he greeted, _“Hey gramps!”_

 _“You know I prefer you call me Bal, sonny. I believe I’m not old yet”,_ the great white wolf scoffed.

He couldn’t help but hold in his laughter as his mate and his grandfather began to bicker. His mate with the response, _“But you’re eons old……old man!”_

_“Hey, this old man can still chase a stag or rabbit”._

_“But not catch them because they’re too fast for your rickety bones, gramps!”_ Jace retorted, jokingly before his mate started laughing.

He swore he could see Balthazar roll his eyes in wolf form _. “Ha-Ha. Laugh it up youngling_ ”. The wolf then walked towards him, licking at his snout as a form of greeting _, “Hello Beau. It’s certainly a pleasure to have you in the white wolves territory that one day, you and Jace will be pack leaders of”._

He gawped, not believing his ears. I mean he knew Jace wasn’t Dean and Castiel’s oldest hence always thought of Jace settling into a lower commanding role below his eldest brother- which he was happy to support his mate 100% with, but…..this….

Even his mate was stunned for a few seconds before asking in a disbelieving voice, “ _R-Really gramps?”_

 _“Of course Jace. I wouldn’t trust anyone else except you and sweet Beau here to look after my pack when I retire. You are both capable wolves”._ The alpha white wolf then began walking side by side with them, _“Now come. The rest of the pack are eager to meet their future omega leader”._

And so in his excited state, he huddled close to his mate and followed the great white wolf.

* * *

 

**Jace**

It seemed like everything was finally falling into place.

He was winning his beloved’s heart one step at a time and he never regretted anything after he returned to win Beauden back. And now, he saw the way his beloved’s face filled with wonder, joy and slight disbelief as his grandfather announced that he and Beauden were to be pack leaders to the white wolf pack, someday.

He was equally enthralled and excited to learn more from his grandfather on how to become a good leader. Though, he firmly believed that he and Beauden already had good role models in the form of his parents and were already in the learning process.

But the thought of Pack Alpha and Pack Omega for the White Wolves was for another day. Now was time to focus on introducing his future mate to the Milton Pack.

He could sense his mate was nervous and tried to console him by snuggling closer to the little wolf- he loved so much. He murmured, _“Everything is going to be ok, Love. I’m here”._

Beauden purred, making his heart skip a beat. His future mate replying, _“I know baby. I know and thank you”._

He smiled and proceeded ahead cuddled to his mate.

Soon, they approached a massive clearing in the hearth of the territory he was all too familiar with. The cabins nestled neatly, side by side, children prowled and played in both human and wolf forms while very few adults in both human and wolf forms went about their businesses.

He watched his future mate’s eyes light up in wonder. He nudged his mate lightly, _“Welcome to the Milton Pack- home of the Great White Wolves”._

Beauden looked at him with a huge smile that lit up his wolf features.

They continued to follow his gramps. He watched as eyes lit up (both kids and adults) when they spotted Beauden and he. Many eyes stared on adoringly at Beauden who he was pretty sure was blushing now, even in wolf form.

Then he realized something was different.

Beauden seemed to feel comfortable enough to walk ahead of him instead of sticking into his side. The little omega nodded as he passed by white wolves who returned the gesture. He was so proud of his sweetheart right now. Beauden was certainly owning his keep.

He realized where his grandfather was leading them too. There in the middle of the pack encampment was a great white massive rock. It was a rock that the pack alpha usually stood on whilst all the white wolves gathered below (encircling the rock). He watched as his grandfather escorted his mate up the rock.

And as he made his way up, his heart filled with pride as he witnessed Beauden’s tiny black wolf standing boldly by his grandfather, facing the white wolves (adult and children that were all in wolf forms) that have now gathered around the rock.

He went to stand beside his mate, snuggling into his omega, _“You ok, Love?”_

_“I’m great, sweetheart”._

His heart fluttered as he nuzzled into his mates furry neck. It was then, his grandfather voiced to each and every wolf telepathically, _“My family, I introduce to you our future pack alpha and pack omega, Beauden”._ His grandfather then added, _“Welcome them in the way of the wolf”._

Suddenly, everything was drowned out by the loud howls of the great white wolves- young and old. He knew the howls would be carried far and wide.

He was currently overwhelmed and he was sure his mate was too by how wide and glassy his blue wolf eyes were staring in wonder. His grandfather then turned to both of them with a giant wolf smile and amongst the howls of the wolves uttered just for both of them to hear, _“Welcome, future alpha and future omega of the Milton Pack. Welcome to the family of the great white wolves”._

By the way Beau melted into his side while expressing calm and content; he knew everything was going to be just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Last comments???
> 
> Though I feel sad to end the fic, I believe its time.
> 
> Heads up, I may be including a third part to this series because Beau and Jace's story isn't over :)
> 
> Thank you to all my lovely readers for continuously being there and inspiring me to keep writing :)


End file.
